


#sexmeupwednesday

by coffeesuperhero



Series: Twitter!Fic Series [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Other, Twitterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	#sexmeupwednesday

_**Fic: BSG: #sexmeupwednesday**_  
**Title**: #sexmeupwednesday   
**Fandom**: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
**Rating**: ???  
**Disclaimers**: This is just a quickie! ;) Also: This isn't for profit, just for the fun of [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/). ALL OF THESE FINE FOLKS BELONG TO THEMSELVES. NO REAL TWITTER HANDLES BELONGING TO THESE PEOPLE WERE USED IN THE WRITING OF THIS FICTION.

**A/N**: This is a sequel to [ #sexmeuptuesday](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/161705.html#cutid1), written for the last round of [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/), and [ #dragoncon](http://coffeesuperhero.livejournal.com/174043.html), written for [](http://taragel.livejournal.com/profile)[**taragel**](http://taragel.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. This fic does reference those a bit.

NB: Twitter feeds do run from the most recent tweet ("1 minute ago") to the least recent tweet ("23 hours ago"), but this is flipped for ease of reading (though you may certainly scroll down and read from the bottom up for a more authentic experience, lol). :D

 

  
leah_cairns = Leah Cairns  
tahmohpen = Tahmoh Penikett  
original_apollo = Richard Hatch  
bona_fiscalia = Katee Sackhoff  
ajrocks = Alessandro Juliani  
charming_sharma = Rekha Sharma  
mforbester = Michelle Forbes  
mtrucco = Michael Trucco   
sandyblonde = Sandra Hess (Trucco's wife)  
bambij = Jamie Bamber  
jamescallis = James Callis  
theshizzle = Mary McDonnell   
parkit_here = Grace Park  
RDMFTMFW = Ron D. Moore  
EICKFTMFW = David Eick  
bear_mcraaaaaaar = Bear McCreary  
kandyse_can = Kandyse McClure  
double_PH_D = Kevin Grazier  
rymetime = Michael Rymer  
leggyblonde = Tricia Helfer  
thepigeon = ???  
kingoftheisland = Michael Hogan  
katevernon = Kate Vernon  
randlemell = Randle Mell (Mary's husband)   
chief_douglas = Aaron Douglas   
ninamazing = Our very own [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/) Master, [](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/profile)[**ninamazing**](http://ninamazing.livejournal.com/)  
king_edward = Edward James Olmos

 

And now, the Twitter!fic.

  
**leah_cairns** OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o> #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 14 hours ago from web_

**tahmohpen** RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o> #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 14 hours ago from Tweetie_

**original_apollo** RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o> #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 14 hours ago from Twitterific_

**bona_fiscalia** OH FRAK YES LOLOLOL RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o> #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 13 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**ajrocks** It's like Christmas came early this year RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o> #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 13 hours ago from TwitterBerry_

**leah_cairns** @ajrocks Well, SOMEBODY came, anyway ;) #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 13 hours ago from web in reply to ajrocks_

**charming_sharma** @leah_cairns LOL! Someone ships us! #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 13 hours ago from txt in reply to leah_cairns_

**leah_cairns** @charming_sharma IKR!!! With mirrors? What would the mirrors be... Oh. Wow. I get it.  
_About 12 hours ago from web in reply to charming_sharma_

**ajrocks** Ladies &amp; gentlemen, @leah_cairns will be in her rack for the rest of the evening. ;)  
_About 12 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to leah_cairns_

**leah_cairns** @ajrocks No, that's gonna be @bona_fiscalia's evening. She's doin' it with EVERYBODY, LOL.  
_About 12 hours ago from web in reply to ajrocks_

**original_apollo** @leah_cairns That's not true :(  
_About 11 hours ago from Twitterific in reply to leah_cairns_

**mforbester** @original_apollo Your loss, buddy. ;)  
_About 11 hours ago from UberTwitter in reply to original_apollo_

**bona_fiscalia** @leah_cairns LOLOLOL EVERYBODY HAS A TALENT!!!   
_About 11 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to leah_cairns_

**mtrucco** @sandyblonde Do YOU think I'm too tall?  
_About 10 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to sandyblonde_

**bambij** @mtrucco Yes.  
_About 10 hours ago from EchoFon in reply to mtrucco_

**bona_fiscalia** @bambij LOL EVEN I'M TALL WHEN UR AROUND #OHSNAP XD XD XD  
_About 10 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to bambij_

**jamescallis** @mtrucco That's not what @bambij told me and @theshizzle about you at Jules Verne. *_*  
_About 9 hours ago from Tweetdeck in reply to mtrucco_

**theshizzle** @jamescallis That really was some very excellent wine, wasn't it? :)  
_About 9 hours ago from txt in reply to jamescallis_

**bambij** @theshizzle Yes. *_*  
_About 9 hours ago from EchoFon in reply to theshizzle_

**sandyblonde** @mtrucco Baby, you're perfect just like you are.  
_About 9 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to mtrucco_

**parkit_here** @mtrucco @sandyblonde You guys are too much. #sosweetimgonnahurl ;)  
_About 9 hours ago from Twinkie in reply to mtrucco_

**RDMFTMFW** RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o> #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 8 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**EICKFTMFW** @RDMFTMFW You know, I think I'm a little offended that nobody ships us.  
_About 8 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**RDMFTMFW** @EICKFTMFW I know, right? All those cartoons where we kill each other. Major UST. Obv.  
_About 8 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to EICKFTMFW_

**jamescallis** @RDMFTMFW @EICKFTMFW I've known you were meant for each other since the day we all met.  
_About 8 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**bona_fiscalia** @RDMFTMFW @EICKFTMFW LOLOL YEAH Y'ALL ARE TOTALLY MY OTP. ;)  
_About 8 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to RDMFTMFW_

**RDMFTMFW** @jamescallis Thanks, man, that means a lot.  
_About 7 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to jamescallis_

**EICKFTMFW** @bona_fiscalia It's never too late to change that to an OT3. ;)  
_About 7 hours ago from TwitterBerry in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**original_apollo** @EICKFTMFW You took the words right out of my mouth! #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 7 hours ago from Twitterific in reply to EICKFTMFW_

**bona_fiscalia** @EICKFTMFW @original_apollo BUT THE RULES SAY NO NON-CON! LOLOLOL #OHSNAP   
_About 7 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to EICKFTMFW_

**bambij** @bear_mcraaaaaaar Weren't we supposed to have some music for this by now?  
_About 6 hours ago from EchoFon in reply to bear_mcraaaaaaar_

**bear_mcraaaaaaar**@bambij BRB MAKING OUT WITH @ajrocks  
_About 6 hours ago from HootSuite in reply to bambij_

**bambij** @bear_mcraaaaaaar Well, I suppose we've all been there from time to time. ;)  
_About 6 hours ago from EchoFon in reply to bear_mcraaaaaaar_

**jamescallis** @bambij So say we all.   
_About 6 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to bambij_

**kandyse_can** FRAK YEAH! LOL RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o>  
_About 5 hours ago from web _

**kandyse_can** @mtrucco LOL! THERE'S TOTALLY A #DRAGONCON PROMPT WITH US. I DARE YOU TO WRITE THAT.  
_About 5 hours ago from web in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @kandyse_can No problem, lol. How about: "And then, Mike and Kandyse totally did it on stage at the panel. The end." XD  
_About 5 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to kandyse_can_

**mtrucco** @sandyblonde J/K!  
_About 5 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to sandyblonde_

**sandyblonde** @mtrucco Is that the best you can do? @kandyse_can deserves better, lol! XD  
_About 5 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to mtrucco_

**kandyse_can** @sandyblonde IKR???? LOL.  
_About 5 hours ago from web in reply to sandyblonde_

**jamescallis** @sandyblonde I hope for your sake @mtrucco is really more creative than that.  
_About 5 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to sandyblonde_

**double_PH_D** Wait, what is this? RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o>  
_About 4 hours ago from Twitterific_

**double_PH_D** I can't believe they forgot to leave a prompt for me!  
_About 4 hours ago from Twitterific_

**rymetime** @double_PH_D That's funny, I swear I left one for you &amp; @original_apollo.  
_About 4 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to double_PH_D_

**bambij** @rymetime Please, don't feed the animals. *_* (#OHSNAP, @double_PH_D!)  
_About 4 hours ago from EchoFon in reply to rymetime_

**leggyblonde** @bona_fiscalia I'm afraid to look. Are we...?  
_About 3 hours ago from txt in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**bona_fiscalia** @leggyblonde YOU KNOW IT BB!  
_About 3 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to leggyblonde_

**bona_fiscalia** LOLOLOL ME + @bambij + @thepigeon????? ROFL LMAO  
_About 3 hours ago from TweetDeck_

**jamescallis** @leggyblonde Don't be coy, darling, we all know you left those prompts.  
_About 3 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to leggyblonde_

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_About 3 hours ago from txt_

**leggyblonde** @jamescallis But... we agreed that what happened at the Scream Awards STAYED at the Scream Awards! :O  
_About 3 hours ago from txt in reply to jamescallis_

**kingoftheisland** @leggyblonde Well, that's what @katevernon &amp; @theshizzle said about #dragoncon, too... ;)  
_About 3 hours ago from HootSuite in reply to leggyblonde_

**katevernon** @kingoftheisland @theshizzle Time to fess up! Which one of you left the one with all of us? Lol.  
_About 3 hours ago from web in reply to kingoftheisland_

**randlemell** @katevernon All right, I confess. It was me. :D  
_About 3 hours ago from web in reply to katevernon_

**chief_douglas** Holy frak I'm late to the party??? RT @leah_cairns OH YEAH THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN: <http://bit.ly/4Dj87o>  
_About 2 hours ago from Tweetie_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas Dude, where were you?  
_About 2 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Took the heavy raider out for a spin. ;) #sexmeupwednesday  
_About 2 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**tahmohpen** @chief_douglas LOL NO WAY, You do NOT call it a heavy raider. Just... really???!!!  
_About 2 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to chief_douglas_

**parkit_here** @tahmohpen Oh yes, yes he does, lol  
_About 2 hours ago from Twinkie in reply to tahmohpen_

**theshizzle** @tahmohpen Hmm. I think you must have missed that particular cast party, dear.  
_About 2 hours ago from txt in reply to tahmohpen_

**chief_douglas** @ninamazing Hey, answer the phone next time, okay?  
_About 2 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to ninamazing_

**bona_fiscalia** @chief_douglas WOOOOOOOOOO!  
_About 2 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to chief_douglas_

**parkit_here** @chief_douglas LOL. Soooooomebody forgot how to DM!  
_About 2 hours ago from Twinkie in reply to chief_douglas_

**mtrucco** @bona_fiscalia @parkit_here Hey, I wouldn't even make jokes. @chief_douglas has, like, POWERS, man.  
_About 2 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to bona_fiscalia_

**chief_douglas** @mtrucco Glad to see you've learned some respect, son. ;)  
_About 2 hours ago from Tweetie in reply to mtrucco_

**mtrucco** @chief_douglas More like I've learned to respect the iPhone, lol (J/K! J/K!)  
_About 2 hours ago from Twittelator in reply to chief_douglas_

**jamescallis** @theshizzle and I will no longer require your services for our Twilight readings, @bambij. We've found another Bella.  
_About 2 hours ago from TweetDeck in reply to the shizzle_

**bambij** @jamescallis I'll try to refrain from weeping.  
_About 2 hours ago from EchoFon in reply to jamescallis_

**leggyblonde** ...Where did everyone go?  
_About 4 minutes ago from web _

**thepigeon** SQUAWK  
_About 3 minutes ago from web_

**bear_mcraaaaaaar** BRB MAKING OUT WITH @ajrocks  
_About 3 minutes ago from HootSuite_

**ajrocks** @leggyblonde They're... reading.  
_About 2 minutes ago from TweetDeck in reply to leggyblonde_

**katevernon** @leggyblonde Veeeeery slowly. ;)  
_About 2 minutes ago from web in reply to leggyblonde_

**king_edward** @katevernon So say we all!  
_About 1 minute ago from TwitterBerry in reply to katevernon_


End file.
